Massie's True Identity
by bookworm947
Summary: This is a prologue to the clique books. It is about Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan "meeting." It starts when Massie is in sixth grade. My first fanfiction. Please R&R I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Please by nice. My first fanfiction. I always had a soft spot for Massie. Want her to have a reason to be mean. PLEASE R&R. I am hoping for 5 reviews before I post again! This is a prologue to the clique!**

**If someone wants to beta for me, I would appreciate that!**

* * *

Massie's POV

I stepped out of the musty, humid, airplane and into the airport. It felt good to be home. After an 8 week vacation in Europe, I was ready to start the sixth grade and show everyone that I truly was the alpha now that I was in the highest grade in our elusive elementary school. I walked through the airport with my mother and father, down to the baggage claim and grabbed our Gucci suitcases. They weren't very hard to spot. God, most people had horrible taste; I must have seen about 7 floral print suitcases. I almost turned around to point this out to Emma, my best friend since kindergarten but stopped once I remembered that she wasn't going to be there to pick me up, like usual. She had moved to Greece, to live with her grandparents while her mother and father worked in Africa where she wouldn't be able to get a good education to be a doctor, like her parent's. Just then I was interrupted from these thoughts by someone.

"Excuse me. Did you happen to drop your bracelet on the plane? I was sitting right behind you and saw this on the floor."

I looked up to see a boy with amazing blue eyes looking questioningly at me. He was easily a 10. He could have been a model, with those muscles and that form! It took me a minute to process what he had said.

"Uh…um…what," I said stupidly.

"I said, did you happen to lose your bracelet on the plane," The boy said, annoyed.

"Uh… no…sorry. But that is a very nice bracelet." I said, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably, sounding more like a strangled cat. In truth, it was nice. It was a silver charm bracelet with many beautiful charms on it.

He looked at me with an odd expression.

"_Great"_, I thought "_I finally meet a remotely cute boy and end up looking like an idiot. And I must look __awful__, my hair must be messed up from my nap on the 10 hour plane ride and that plane did __not__ help my pores."_

"Well, if you find anyone missing a bracelet, here is my name and number." He handed me a card.

"Thanks," I replied.

Once he left, I unfolded the card. On it,Logan Hart (734)-621-9850, was written in elegant script.

"_Hmm. Not bad." _I thought. _"A great name for a great guy."_

Just then I heard my parents calling for me. Finally Isaac, our chauffeur, had shown up with the car and had loaded the suitcases into the trunk. We were ready to go.

I hopped into our familiar Range Rover, grabbed a can of diet coke from the fridge and popped it open, and laid back, my feet propped up on the seat facing me. I could already feel. This year was going to be different. Very different. And that thought, for some reason, relaxed me. I leaned back and closed my eyes to enjoy the familiar ride back to the Block Estate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Here is the next chapter. I REALLY WANT A BETA! I hope you guys like it. **

**I am going to try for 10 more reviews before I update, but I will be OK with 5 more. Thanks!**

* * *

"Massie!" my mother's voice yelled over the intercom. "You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming," I yelled back. "One sec!"

I was still in my bathrobe, trying to decide what to wear. I must have tried on about 15 rejects and now I had five outfits out on my bed. My outfit had to show everyone that I was going to be the alpha this year, but I didn't want to wear my best clothes on this cold and rainy day. I finally settled for a dark denim mini with classic black leggings and a dark purple silk top. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and my dog, Bean, barked with approval.

"Massie!" my mother yelled again. "Come on!"

I gave myself another check in the mirror, grabbed a pair of dark Gucci flip flops, and headed downstairs to meet Isaac to take me to school.

It didn't take us very long to get to school; so luckily, I go there with plenty of time to spare. I have to admit though, the car ride _was_ pretty boring, without Emma there. Once we arrived, I looked out the window into the sea of familiar faces. Just normal LBR's, waiting for something to brighten their day. Lucky for them, I was just that thing.

I hopped out of the Range Rover, after confirming that Isaac would be there to pick me up today as usual and started up the steps into the café. I opened the doors, welcomed that fresh gust of air, and looked around to note possible betas. I looked around and my heart almost stopped. There was Logan! Logan Hart! Sitting all alone! I started to walk over to his table when three new girls slid into the rest of the seats at the table. I knew that they must have been new, because they hadn't been in this school last year and they definitely hadn't heard of Massie Block.

Just then, the principal started the announcements.

"This year, we are proud to welcome four new students from one of the nearby schools. They are going to be here to take advantage of the extra classes that we offer here, that their old school didn't. I hope you will join me in giving them a warm welcome and making them feel comfortable. If they could stand up when I call their names. Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, and Logan. We are excited to have you here at our school. We hope you have a nice time here."

_So that's why they were acting so confident around Logan. They knew him from their old school._ I thought. _They could be possible friends, once they learn the rules around here. I wonder what their schedules are. Let's go and ask them._

I walked over to the girls, who were alone at their table now that Logan had gotten up to go and say hi to some of the boys, and introduced myself. "Hi! My name is Massie Block. Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan, right"

"Yes," Kristen replied.

"I am very excited to have you guys here. Can I see your schedules?"

"We all have Art 1st period, fashion 2nd period, history/LA 3rd period, etc." said Dylan.

"Same as me," I replied. "Do you need any help finding your lockers or your classes?"

"No thank you," Alicia said in a snobby manner, "but thanks for offering."

"Listen you guys," I started to explain, "I'm the alpha here and there's nothing you can do about it. If you want to be friends, you will have this year and your junior high years as the popular crowd, but if you decline this offer, I can make your life miserable. I feel like you guys are like me in some ways, and I can tell that you have a fashion sense, unlike many of these LBR's – "

"What's an LBR?" Kristen asked.

"A Loser Beyond Repair, but that's not the point. The point is, I think that we could become very good friends and I'm offering you a great opportunity, if you wish to take it."

"Let's see," said Alicia, who was obviously the head of the group and the prettiest. She had a Spanish look and could easily be a model. "I appreciate your offer, but I don't think so. You see, we have three gorgeous girls and we are already friends. We also probably have the hottest guy in this school, who happens to have a crush on me. I don't think we will have a problem becoming popular, it's you who I would be worried about."

"What do you mean, Logan has a crush on you! And why should _**I**_ be worried?"

"Wait," said Dylan, "how do you know his name? And _you_ should be worried because you need to threaten people to make them your friends, and once you 'try to be friends' with enough people and the grade finds out about that, your status will go plummet faster than you can say sorry." The three high-fived, obviously thinking that they had won. But I wasn't ready to give up so quickly.

"I happen to know him very well." Ok. That was a little bit of an exaggeration, but I needed to prove myself to these people. "He was sitting behind me on my plane ride back from Greece. "

"What ever!" Alicia said. "Come on girls!"

They all walked away, leaving me speechless and face to face with worthy competition for the first time in my life!


End file.
